Sisterhood
by Fullmetal224
Summary: My first Creepypasta. Lilith is afraid of losing another friend. What lengths will she go to make sure that doesn't happen?
I loved Lilith like a sister. She meant the world to me, and I knew she felt the same. All throughout middle and high school we were inseparable; we had to be together wherever we went. Of course, I felt she needed me more than I needed her since she had…problems. She wasn't stupid or anything, but she wasn't the greatest at socializing. She was one of those people who you first meet and they instantly want to be your best friend. So of course when someone rejected her she would break down. I admit at first I only felt bad for her, but as we hung out more I grew more attached to her. But in senior year of high school, she drastically changed.

In the beginning of the year, everything seemed normal. We had many classes together, so I was sure she wouldn't be lonely, and it was same-old-same-old. During Spring Break, though, I went to her house for a sleepover, and we chatted up a storm about video games and Youtube videos while eating some of her mom's delicious cherry pie. As we went on, I noticed she became less and less talkative, and I started to worry.

"Lily, are you ok?"

She smiled a little bit, before it faltered and her expression turned to one of anxiety. "Rose, do you think I'm crazy?"

Not sure where that came from, I shook my head no, trying to reassure her before she had another episode. "No, Lily! You're perfect the way you are! Who told you that?"

She looked up at me, and after three tries to speak she sighed deeply and told me what was going on before this:

It started out the way it normally did before she got emotional, her telling me about her past bullying. She would try to make friends and some people would be her friends, but it would turn out they were using her for her generosity or to get a good laugh. In worse cases they would take her personal information and spread rumors about her with them, or when they admitted they didn't like her they would continuously harass and hit her. She had tried to tell some teachers, but since the bullies never hit hard enough to leave marks they never believed her. She felt she couldn't go to her mother because she thought she wouldn't care, as she seemed too obsessed with whatever Lily's little brother was doing.

It then transitioned to earlier this school year. In the classes she was alone in, the other students teased her about me being her "mom" and us possibly being lesbians. She said she told them we weren't in that kind of a relationship, but they kept going. Finally she had enough and she threw a pencil at one of them and the pointed end poked them in the eye. They weren't seriously injured, but they made such a fuss the teacher stepped in and took him out of the classroom. The other students who were doing the teasing said she was crazy because she "almost killed him" when they were "just having some fun".

By this time tears had sprouted in her eyes and I went to hug her, but she pushed me away, saying she didn't want to hurt me. I told her she wouldn't hurt me because I was her friend, and she let me hug and comfort her. Afterwards we continued to talk about happier things, and all seemed normal.

Until near graduation.

I had been working my ass off to get into my dream art college for fashion design, and I was ecstatic when I received my acceptance letter. It was a prestigious college in New York, far from down here in Florida. I knew I had to tell Lily as soon as possible, so as soon as I got to school and we met back up I told her the news.

Her college plans were not decided yet, but whatever they were she planned to stay in Florida. When I showed her my letter and told her about it, she smiled and said she was proud of me, but when I told her where it was she instantly lost the spark.

"Lily?"

"So, you're leaving me too?"

"W-What!? No! Lily, it's just college!"

"NO! You're planning to leave me like everyone else did! You're just like them!"

"Lily, that's not what-"

"SHUT UP!"

I remember hearing the slap before I felt the sting across my cheek. When I found my breath and opened my eyes Lily stood there, clearly the one who slapped me and with tears in her eyes.

"R-Rose…! No! I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to…! No, I-I am crazy…! They were right! I'm…I'm dangerous!"

I could see her legs shaking and barely able to stand, and I reached out for her. But she only stepped back from me, telling me to stay away before running off.

I considered running after her, but ultimately decided she needed to be alone to clear her head. Not a moment went by that day where I didn't worry, and once school was let out I went to her house to check on her, not even bothering to tell my own parents.

I knocked on the door, and Lily answered almost immediately. She was smiling again, but there was something off about it. It was almost fake, like she was being forced to smile for a camera crew, her eyes unnaturally wide as she stared at me and her black curly hair more frizzed than usual.

"Rose! You decided to stay after all!"

"Uh…no, Lily. I-I just came to check on you."

She kept smiling this time even as I said I would still be going away, and she led me inside without another word.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled awful in the house, like someone gutted an animal. I looked around and saw a lamp was broken, curtains were torn and there were cracks in the walls. On the floor were bloodstains everywhere, the biggest being to my left, where Lily's mother lied dead on the carpet.

"L-Lily…?"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my skull, and I fell to the ground before everything went black.

When I woke up I could tell I was not at her house anymore. I had no idea where I was for that matter. I looked around and saw I was in a bed, in a plain room with one window and one door. The door opened and I saw Lily come in, her facial expressions normal again and her hair brushed.

"Good, you're awake! I was worried for a bit!"

"Lily…? Where are we?"

"Well, I asked Grandpa if we could use his summer home as our home, and since he's so generous he decided to give it to us. And since he's so senile he didn't ask any questions. So we're there." She giggled.

I wanted to ask what state we were in, but I didn't want her to get suspicious. "Why are you doing this?"

She looked just as confused as I was for a moment, before smiling again. "Cause I don't want you to leave, silly! We could live here and do whatever we want whenever we want! We'll never be apart! We'll be here together forever!"

I was too scared to ask any more questions. I was only lucky enough to get some time on this computer while she's shopping to ask for help, so please, if you're reading this send out a police report right away. My name is Rose Harrisen, I am currently 20 years old with straight chestnut hair and blue eyes. My friend is Lilith Samara, also 20 with black curly hair and gray eyes. Please, let as many people know as you can. If I make one mistake she'll

Sorry about that. Rose was telling scary stories again. Seriously, I never get tired of those things. But please ignore all of what she said. I assure you she is just fine and loves living with me. Hey, maybe one day you can come over! Do you like cherry pie?


End file.
